Regrets
by jjrw1998
Summary: ClaireXMicahel Set after Bitter Blood. Everyone has regrets, but will their's bring them together, or tear them apart?


_**Hey guys, I've just finished reading Bitter Blood, and I have to say I loved it. And was thus inspired to write this story which is going to one of my favourite ships- Mcaire. I may also take up a clyrnin storyline for another story. But, for this it's Mcaire. However, a little note.**_

_**Disregard the part about Claire deciding to leave Morganville and go to MIT. Just pretend that Amelie agreed to let Claire have a favour. Something she wanted. But, not yet decided. So yes, disregard the twaddle about MIT, but keep the hurt over Shane. Because, this is going to go well.**_

_CPOV:_

I was laid in bed, alone. And for the first time in hours I was given chance to think, to really think. And I could do thinking, so why was it so hard to do it now? I wasn't sure, maybe I'd given myself a mental block for the past few days, Eve, Michael, Shane even Myrnin was part of the confusion. I still couldn't quite believe what those idiots had done to Eve, what they could have done to her. It seemed an alien concept.

But, she was alright, she was alive, she was fine. For now, at least. She was safe in the house, probably in Michaels arms. Michael. That just opened another vault of memories, why her? Why did he have to kiss her? Why had it felt so…good, beneath the horror at the situation? Why did he have to say he'd been wanting to do that since… since she'd first arrived at the house. Since she'd first moved in. that day felt like a life time ago. The fear, God knew she must have been a bit flaky, god, look how much she'd survived since then. But, Michael. When she'd first moved in she'd had what could only be described as a crush on him, god, who wouldn't?

But, why did he have to do it? She knew it was Naomi's doing, she'd made him do it, made him say it. But, why her? Why had it felt like something beneath it was… was… _was what?_ My mind taunted. Nothing, he was married, to Eve, and I was in a relationship, however shaking it might appear now. But, he'd still kissed me, with tongues, and it had felt good.

I had to push that thought away, it was hormones, nature. She didn't like him, it was a mistake, a cruelly calculated one. The other kiss she'd experienced, from Myrnin, well that was another story. That had been a complete surprise, if not slightly disturbing. I had no way to process it, no way to even try and comprehend what he must have been thinking. No way at all.

And Shane, Shane so ready to presume the worst of her, and Michael. But, he helped me save Myrnin, despite his deep hatred of him. That was something, some sort of loyalty. Besides, I loved Shane, even if he'd hurt me, again, and once again, expected me to want to just forgive him, like that. Faster then a vampire could move.

I rolled over in bed again, trying to get comfortable enough to lull myself to sleep. I rolled again, why was it so hard to get comfy? I wasn't sure. But, suddenly, I was too hot. Far to hot, kicking off the covers, I lay on the sheets, staring up and thinking…

MPOV:

She was still awake. Her heart was beating much too fast for her to be sleeping. I heard her move, and roll over in her bed. I wondered if she was thinking about me. Probably, I had kissed her, in front of Eve, my Wife and Shane. God, I wondered what he thought. I still couldn't quite grasp what I felt.

I knew I shouldn't feel anything, I was married to Eve. I had gone against every other vampire to do so, so why was my mind still lingering on that kiss. It had been forc kept me awake thinking. ed, by Naomi, and God, I'd forced Claire, but it had felt. Felt different. Somehow. Maybe it was because she hadn't been expecting it, or because I hadn't been able to stop myself, I had felt her heart speed up.

It had been in fear, obviously.

Or had it?

I looked down at eve's sleeping face, she looked so innocent in sleep, so normal. As if days ago she hadn't been beaten up and set upon on the street, for marrying me. As if on the same day, I'd called of our marriage. As if we hadn't just made up, and agreed our mutual love. As if she had no regrets. God knew I had some. Not many, well none that usually kept me awake thinking. None like this. I didn't regret marrying Eve, I knew I didn't. But, there had been something, something, something just different about kissing Claire.

God, why did those two words sound so good? Kissing Claire, it had a rhyme to it, a rhythm. I had to look down at Eve again, to remind me. To remind me who I was, what I was doing and what I'd signed up for. And that wasn't Claire, no it was Eve. Always Eve.

CPOV:

I woke in the morning and felt bleary, tired. For one thing, I was alone and I felt it keenly. Like an ache. Like there was something missing. But, I knew I couldn't forgive Shane yet, not quite yet. Sitting up I looked at the digital display of my clock, it was 7am. I knew it was pointless to try and go back to sleep now, besides I had college, didn't I? Did I? I couldn't remember, pulling myself out of bed I scrambled over to my phone and checked the day. It was a college day. Great.

Yawning I found something that could pass for an outfit, barely. At least it was something that looked vaguely right, unlike the mad jumble that I'd see Myrnin in tomorrow. If I could get into his lab that was. I supposed, with the portals down, Myrnin would have to break the concrete up. I hoped he'd have down that before I had to go down, and I had to give him back Bob. He would be missing Bob.

Feeling slightly happier I walked down to the bathroom, which was, like always, free. Washing and doing my hair, I pulled on my clothes only to notice. Notice that there were drops of blood on the floor. Damn. _Damn damn, damn_. I was early, and that meant I hadn't thought to pick up a tampon before going for a shower. Wiping up the blood I flushed the toilet roll down the loo before thinking idly that I was a grown woman, not a befuddled teen on her first period. I should be prepared for this sort of thing. I guessed I'd have to look to see if Eve had left anything in here.

She hadn't.

I was stuck, I didn't want to get changed, get a tampon and come back in here. Because then I might leak. Ah, but I had no choice. Taking a deep breath I unlocked the door and was met by a bed headed Michael, who was clearly just about to knock.

"Morning," he said, smiling to push himself into the bathroom. Panic seized, I ahd to go back in there, I knew there was a bathroom downstairs, but I liked this one better.

"Er, Michael, I have to come back here in a moment?" I said, awkwardly.

"Why?" He said, yawning.

"Er…"

"You're bleeding." He said, his hand shooting out to grab mine, I saw a flicker of red in his normal blue eyes. "Why are you bleeding?"

God, this was embarrassing.

"Err, girl stuff?" I said, cringing mentally. I saw a blush appear on his cheeks before he let go of ,my arm and,

"Oh, err, awkward? I'll er, leave you, er, to it. Then." He said, before loping of at slightly faster then casual speed downstairs. Well, that wasn't awkward. Going back to my room I found the box, and went back to the bathroom .

Well, I wasn't sure how to go downstairs, it would be awkward, god knew that. But, I was hungry. Taking a deep breath I went downstairs, only to be met by a Michael making coffee.

"Err, morning again?" he said, smiling as he passed me the cup of coffee. I wasn't really a coffee person but, needs ,must.

"Morning." I said, going to the fridge and pulling out the milk to pour over the cereal that Michael had already put in a bowl for me. Which was weird, to say the least.

We sat in compatible, if slightly awkward silence until I'd finished my cereal, and he'd had his breakfast. His breakfast being in the form of a sports bottle.

"So, I guess I'll just be heading off then." I said, putting the bowl in the sink- I'd wash them later.

"Ok, bye." He said, he'd picke dup the paper and was reading intently.

"Well, bye then." I said, heading out the door.

_His voice floated after me,_

"_Bye Claire, have a good day."_

_Suddenly, the day had brightened up, and I felt a spring in my step._

_Maybe, today wouldn't be so bad after all._

_**Voila! Please review!**_


End file.
